Rising Sun
by Fates Illusion
Summary: Beams of light and words of power bring Harry to the attention of several boys new to the neighborhood. Can these newcomers help or will they bring even more trouble? Gundam Wing crossover Pre-OotP AU 1x2 3x4
1. An Explosive Introduction to Magic

**Rising Sun**

_Fates Illusion_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I am merely playing with other people's toys, using them in my own twisted games. Anything you recognize most probably belongs to somebody else, except the plots, those are mine.

**Dialog Key:**

"Blah..." - Talking in English

"_Blah..." _- Talking in Japanese

"_-Blah...-" _- Talking in Parseltongue

.:Blah...:.- Communicating using Hand Signs and Signals

_Blah –_ Thoughts, Emphasis, Writing or Spells

"Blah"- Television or Radio Playing

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_An Explosive Introduction to Magic_

Shadows coalesced around five figures hunched over a large wooden table. Heads together in an attempt to keep their whispered conversation from being overheard.

"So we're all agreed?" The one closest to the window demanded, violet eyes shifting back and forth suspiciously one hand caressing the long brown braid that hung at his back in a nervous gesture.

The four others nodded grimly, each gazing out of the window behind their comrade with something akin to horror. The blond, pinched between the other four, was experiencing the worst of their dread because of his spaceheart.

The braided pilot looked around to confirm this decision before clearing his throat needlessly to announce their unanimous decision. "It's been decided then," He stalled with his words, the tension increasing as he hesitated. "We all hate suburbia!" He finished cheerfully, shattering the tense atmosphere with his relief at sharing the same aversion to a neighborhood full of houses that were exactly the same with gardens cared for in the same way and even similar cars sitting in the identical driveways, the houses filled with the same snottish, gossipy people all around.

"With that said..."Duo Maxwell dropped to his knees, bright violet orbs wide with the mastered  
puppy-dog eyes. "Can we please get out for a bit? I'm begging you!" Heero Yuy, the leader of their small group groaned realizing what his partner had been getting at the day before and starting to regret ever having gotten out of bed that morning.

Quatre Raberba Winner, CEO to Winner Enterprises (the largest and most prosperous company anywhere), merely chuckled his hand unconsciously seeking that of his partner's to share his amusement.

Trowa Barton, a man of many talents, simply quirked an eyebrow, but at the same time he used his one free hand to hide his ghost of a smile.

The fifth and final member of their group was Chang Wufei, the last of his once prestigious clan on the L5 Colony. Wufei took in the theatrics for several long seconds before simply rolling his eyes heavenward, exasperated at Duo's eccentric behavior.

"Maxwell, your idiocy continues to amaze me." Wufei drawled with a frown prominent on his face. That single expression said so many things to the close friends that saw it, including his worry for going out in public so soon after moving to the area, but they also saw his desire to leave this hell-hole, at least for a little bit.

Heero took everything into consideration, the consequences and benefits, before coming to a decision. With a sigh he stood causing the others to look at him with an amalgamation of hope and concern. "We'll go." He declared, but before anyone could celebrate he cut them short, "but only to the park, we can't go much further than that right now until we know more about the area." The Japanese teenager looked apologetic but determined to follow his own decision.

Duo's only response was to whoop in joy causing the others to smile at the possible release of all their pent up energy.

It was a matter of minutes for all of them to get outside and enjoy their first time out of the house since they had moved to Surrey and the cool refreshing air of England.

On their way to the park Duo could be seen bouncing up and down the street, dragging Quatre around with him before jumping back to talk with his other companions. When they reached the park they found something they weren't expecting that set them on edge.

In the middle of the park a single black-haired teen stood, surrounded by several imposing figures. Each wore a black hooded cloak, their faces hidden entirely by the shadows from their hoods and the bone white masks modeled to look like skulls.

The teen didn't look frightened, rather he looked furious.

The five pilots noticed that each and every one of them held a stick, many of different lengths and woods. Still wary with the tense atmosphere they each moved to hide around the playground, never once being seen by the other occupants.

Wufei slipped underneath the slide, thankful for the many twists and curves that provided him cover. Trowa stood on top of the jungle gym, confident he could remain unseen. Quatre hid directly underneath the jungle gym allowing himself to be wrapped in shadows. Duo and Heero on the other hand both stood in the middle branches of a large tree, the better to see and assess the situation.

At the same time the pilots were hiding the supposed leader of their large group stepped forward to address the red-faced teen.

"Harry Potter," The man sneered drawing several dark chuckles from his companions.

The newly named Harry took a few seconds to calm himself before trying to address the man in kind, "Lucius Malfoy." He practically spat out, his dislike evident by his expression.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you." Lucius continued to speak on as if Harry hadn't said a thing.

"I'm sure he does." Harry hissed under his breath. It was only by luck that Wufei heard it.

"You see, Potter," The Malfoy Lord forged on ignoring the rebellious teen, "The Dark Lord has decided that rather than kill you and merely cripple the Light and that fool, Dumbledore's, precious Order, he'd rather have you join him, subsequently crushing the Light." Gray eyes flashed as he finished, his tone openly displaying his pleasure with his Master's latest plot.

Harry stared at the blond Lord incredulously. Did he really think that would get him to join Voldemort? Suppressing the urge to hex them into oblivion Harry opened his mouth to respond.

"No."

Everything froze with that single word, the Death Eaters shocked into silence by the Golden Boy's blunt refusal.

"What did you say?" Lucius practically ground out between clenched teeth.

"No." Harry stated again, quite enjoying the effects his words were having on the cloaked Wizards. "Why would I join the bastard that made my life a living hell for the last fourteen years?" Harry demanded, emerald eyes glinting with a long buried rage finally coming to the surface.

"He murders my parents by using one of their closest friends to gain information, Wormtail then frames my Godfather for betraying my parents, as well as the murder of thirteen muggles, and even for supposedly killing the bastard that failed to keep my family safe. Because my parents were murdered Dumbledore sees fit to place me with my current unfit then, when I finally go to Hogwarts I end up facing some form of your master or his servants every year." Here he turned to sneer at one of the shorter cloaked men, absolute revulsion visible on his face.

When he turned back to face Lucius the fully-trained Wizard almost stepped back at the sight of blazing emerald eyes, practically shining with barely suppressed power. "So, tell me, why would I want to join your _Master_?"

As Harry and Lucius continued to argue back and forth Duo turned to Heero, a frown clearly on his face. With practiced ease he began to communicate using only his hands.

.:Do you understand what's going on?:.Duo demanded, his expression clearly portraying his confusion. Heero simply shook his head in the negative, eliciting a sigh from his partner.

.:Should we intervene?:.He questioned in a more subdued manner.

Heero paused to think before lifting his own hands to answer. .:Wait another few minutes, we don't know the whole situation just yet.:.

Not even a second later and Heero had received Duo's consent in the form of a stiff nod.

Their attention was quickly drawn back to the rapidly evolving argument where Harry continued to stand, surrounded by Death Eater's, shouting at their leader.

Lucius seemed to ignore most of it, his thoughts drawing inward to find another solution that would bring the Boy-Who-Lived to his Lord's side.

Frustrated with the lack of progress they were getting one of the newer recruits jumped forward casting _imperio _with a shaky hand. Seconds passed in silence, the Death Eater's quickly growing confident, believing they had subdued the teenager.

The rookie, cocky with his supposed victory, stepped forward with a smirk, wand still pointed at the now silent teen. "Now then, Potter," He stated coolly getting close enough to grab the Boy-Who-Lived by the shoulder a little more roughly than he could have. "We'll be taking a portkey to your new master so you can--" He never got to finish as pale, bony fingers suddenly gripped the Death Eater's wrist. Slowly, Harry turned his head until the foolish rookie could see unclouded emerald green eyes, blazing with unadulterated fury, the exact opposite of what they should be under the imperious curse.

"I don't think so."He hissed out through clenched teeth, rage evident in his tone.

"H-how?"The Death Eater practically yelped out at the sudden display of power. "The imperious curse, I know it hit!"

Distinctive green eyes darkened with some emotion or memory.

"you forget who you're dealing with."Harry snarled spitefully, "If Voldemort can't hold me under that curse what makes you think you can?" His lip curled up in distaste.

Malfoy suddenly looked up at Harry, a malicious glint in his icy gray eyes. "You forget Potter, if you don't join the Dark Lord willingly he has other ways to make you submit to him, some less pleasant than the imperious."

He watched as the child stiffened momentarily at the thinly veiled threat and so Lucius made to say more but before he could even open his mouth to finish his threat he found an eleven inch rod of Holly thrust in his face.

Not even a second later Lucius was lying flat on his back, stunned. From there everything went to hell, each of the twenty some-odd other Death Eaters brandished their own wands with a flourish and began letting off a multitude of spells, not concerned about detection because of their Lord's latest wards.

Harry was obviously outnumbered but he didn't seem overly concerned.

In fact, as the five pilots watched with something akin to amazement mixed with worry, they could see, not one, but two separate sources that were spraying multi-colored beams of light, quickly bringing the cloaked men to their knees. One of them was the clearly visible Harry. The other was standing directly behind the teen but they couldn't see any figure. They were invisible.

As Heero watched he clamped down on any emotion this battle might have brought up, showing instead his battle-hardened emotionless mask. Duo immediately noticed Heero's sudden change in attitude. He looked over, silently questioning his orders.

.:If the situation worsens we'll go in ready to fight.:.

Duo accepted, his own hands flashing through several signs to ask another question.

.:Who are we fighting with?:.He had a pretty good idea but it was always a good idea to confirm it with Heero anyways.

Heero took one good, critical look around the battlefield before gesturing to the lone teenager.

Duo nodded, his hand already reaching for the pistol holstered at his back, checking to make sure it was loaded and almost casually flicking the safety off.

.:How long?:.Heero spotted Trowa question having noticed both Heero and Duo drawing their guns and eying the group of men in cloaks, it wasn't hard to figure out what they were planning.

Determined to help, even at the risk of their own exposure, Heero carefully took in everything, analyzing and assessing the situation.

.:Two minutes.:.He announced, keeping a close eye on the situation below, searching for a breech or an opening.

Not even a minute later two spells went astray, one hitting the jungle gym, casting the three pilots hidden nearby in a bright orange light, while another violet spell struck the base of the tree Duo and Heero hid in, illuminating the both of them, the light making their figures even more imposing.

Before the light even died down the Death Eaters had collected their own and vanished leaving a suddenly worried Harry Potter alone with the five.

Harry on the other hand was close to panicking as his problems escalated even more. Attacked by Death Eaters, illegal use of magic (and he was sure the Ministry wouldn't be as helpful as third year), spotted by muggles, and still no sign of the Ministry or the Order.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Next Time –

_Chapter 2: A Grim Visitor_

So that's it for chapter one. I would really appreciate it if you would send a review or a PM telling me whether you like it, or you hate it, or even how to improve it. If anybody wants to know the progress of the next chapter or even another story that's in the works I have a whole list on my profile that I update every three or so days, so check it out. Thanks for reading and to my beta KlutzyKat for keeping me on task. Hope you enjoyed.

_Fates Illusion_


	2. A Grim Visitor

_**Rising Sun**_

_Fates Illusion_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I am merely playing with other people's toys, using them in my own twisted games. Anything you recognize most probably belongs to somebody else, except the plots, those are mine.

**Dialog Key:**

"Blah..." - Talking in English

"_Blah..." _- Talking in Japanese

"_-Blah...-" _- Talking in Parseltongue

.:Blah...:.- Communicating using Hand Signs and Signals

_Blah –_ Thoughts, Emphasis, Writing or Spells

"Blah"- Television or Radio Playing

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_A Grim Visitor_

He just couldn't get a break. Not even into his fifth year of school and already he was in deep trouble. It wasn't just for illegal spellcasting either. Oh no, it was much more than that, it was illegal underage magic in the middle of a muggle neighborhood park, in front of five muggles and his only defense was an escaped convict, those same five muggles (likely to be _obliviated _before the trial), and a gathering of some twenty odd Death Eater's who serve a master that, according to Minister Fudge, wasn't supposed to be back.

Yes, his godson was well and truly screwed.

Sirius Black, supposed murderer or thirteen muggle, James Potter (His best friend), Lily Potter (his best friend's wife), and Wormtail (the real murderer); legend in his own right, first for being a decorated Auror at such a young age and then for being the first and only person to break out of the Wizarding prison, Azkaban; sighed softly as he watched the muggles leave their hiding spots to confront the  
boy-who-lived.

He heartily agreed with his godson's earlier statement. "_Oh, shit _indeed." He muttered, suddenly feeling helpless as the armed muggles came towards Harry.

Sirius's mind was quick to try to come up with a solution to the problem, just as he would with the Marauders if they had been caught performing a prank.

He had been their escape expert, capable of planning the elaborate of escapes in only a few scant seconds. That coupled with his normally excellent judgment of character, and his natural charm and skills in improvisation made him quite the formidable prankster.

But there was one problem that separated this situation from all of his other misadventures with James and Remus. Now, he was an escaped convict, his face was recognized in both worlds as the man who murdered sixteen people.

If he was to step out now he'd probably do more harm than good.

Biting his lip Sirius made the hardest decision he could at this moment, in this situation: he remained where he was, silently praying that Harry could take care of himself.

* * *

At the same time Harry stood, frozen, in the center of the playground, contemplating his chances of escape if he ran right now. With a sudden decision he took a step back and made to turn and run only to ram face first into the chest of the tallest of those five.

Dazed, Harry stepped back slightly only to trip over Lucius' long discarded mask, falling with a distinct lack of grace on his ass. As he cursed his sudden change of luck he could hear two of the five muggles snickering and one was even laughing loudly.

Worrying his lip between his two front teeth he decided to look up at those that had surrounded him, his bright green eyes shadowed by his long, messy black locks.

Just before he could truly look the people that surrounded him in the eyes, a sudden unreasonable sense of fear overwhelmed him causing him to shake slightly.

It took a few seconds for him to grasp hold of his emotions and firmly and squash them down. Before they could take hold once more, stronger than the last, he forced himself to make eye contact.

* * *

Duo watched with a mixture of curiosity and concern as Harry tripped over that strange mask the sneering Malfoy had forgotten, his earlier skills in fighting with those flashing lights having vanished in the blink of an eye.

He also observed as the raven-haired teen looked up at him fully, emerald eyes silently challenging him, daring him to attack like those cloaked men had earlier. But at the same time the pilot of Deathscythe could detect a deeper emotion hidden in those expressive green eyes.

It was a matter of seconds for him to figure out what that emotion was and when it finally came to him he didn't have to look to Quatre to confirm it. The kid was staring at them with fear, not the kind the five pilots had been expecting but something more than that. If that underlying sadness was anything to go by it could be any number of things but death certainly wasn't one of them.

With a smile Duo met his gaze full on, taking the teen by surprise. Chuckling slightly the American gave him a hand to pull him to his feet.

Harry stared at him piercingly at Duo for several seconds, trying to determine if the violet-eyed, braided and armed muggle was trustworthy. He seemed satisfied with what he found because with a small grin he accepted the proffered hand.

As soon as he was sure Harry was steady on his feet he lightly clapped he stranger on the back and casually commented on the earlier light show with a simplistic and yet telling, "Nice fireworks."

He just barely restrained his laughter as the teen fell back once more, both at the shock of Duo's comment and the strength of the wiry pilot.

Seconds later Harry was back on his feet and looking at the five warily, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do at this point.

He had half of a mind to call his guardian but common sense was quick to stop him. Calling an escaped mass-murderer to his side wouldn't help his case at all.

Taking a shaky breath Harry turned to face them full on.

"What do you want?" He questioned, his tone wary.

Heero took in the teen's stance with a raised eyebrow. What had happened to the warrior from earlier? Where had that calm and steady young man gone?

Harry seemed to sense his gaze because Heero suddenly found himself looking into emerald eyes that blazed with some foreign emotion.

He watched as the teenager clenched his fists, carefully pushing away his growing frustration. "What do you want from me?" He demanded, just barely staving off the urge to grind his teeth.

Duo finally decided to step up, gaining the teenager's attention once more.

He had a cheshire-like grin on his face causing Harry to blanch, he knew that grin all too well.

"Just some answers." He stated in what was supposed to be a placating manner.

It had the desired affect, Duo watched as Harry quirked an eyebrow questioningly, his expression silently stating that he held some modicum of disbelief.

"Really?" He drawled in a manner similar to one Lucius Malfoy. "I wouldn't have guessed."

He frowned when the braided teen's smile only grew some more. Obviously he would need more than attitude to deter them from pursuing their topic of interest.

With a soft groan and a casual hand through his already mussed up black hair, Harry quickly went through several scenarios.

He could tell them and get into serious trouble with the Ministry.

He could tell them and not get into trouble with Ministry (the least likely of what could happen so far).

Or, he could attempt to escape, once again, and decide whether or not it was worth the risk of visiting people he knew could and would help Sirius and him.

Ruling out his second choice almost immediately he looked back to the five that still surrounded him, each calmly holding a gun, none of them aimed at him exactly -yet- but he was sure they were ready to fire if need be.

Taking another critical look at their appearances he tried to judge his chances of getting out of the area.

What he came up with wasn't good.

With a scowl he plopped, once more, onto the ground, choosing to sit Indian style.

When nobody else moved he looked backup at them, biting back the snarling he so wished to adopt when he addressed them, "Well? Are you going to just stand there? Or will you ask those questions?" His voice was still harsh but none of them seemed affronted by it so he didn't let himself feel guilty.

When they still refused to speak he grit his teeth in irritation. "Look, if you're not going to ask your questions I have other things to take care of." Not like he expected them to let him go that easily.

He made to stand up but the one who he concluded led the group placed his hand on Harry's bony shoulder. "Not here." He stated coldly, his tone sharp.

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Then where do you suggest?" He demanded coolly, his normally pleasant attitude vanishing with the way the situation continued to escalate.

Prussian blue eyes turned to meet the glittering violet of his partner. "_Grab his friend, we're heading back."_

Duo gave a put-upon sigh before sending Heero a mock-salute acknowledging his orders with a mischievous grin.

"Gotcha!"

Without another thought he turned around and reached behind him blindly. When he made to grab he brought a surprise to everyone there. Instead of coming up empty, like what would be expected for grabbing at empty air, his arms instead wrapped around something invisible.

That action drew a gasp from their guest and sort-of prisoner.

Duo wasn't really surprised that he was able to grab something, rather he was surprised that he still couldn't see who he was holding.

He blinked slightly when he heard Harry groan in obvious despair muttering softly under his breath what sounded suspiciously like, "Sirius."

Duo's brows furrowed when he felt something come loose from whatever he was holding. He yanked on the item again and watched in interest as a silvery material slid away to reveal an older man looking extremely panicked at having been caught.

The pilot took in his ragged features, considerably pale face and the bony figure he held securely in his arms, it was matter of seconds to make a slight connection to his past as a street rat and the life this newcomer probably led.

Sirius all the while was in shock, this muggle teenager had accomplished what thousands of Wizards had failed to do:

He was able to locate someone hidden under an invisibility cloak with relative ease and without the assistance of some magical item.

"H-how?!" He choked out, slightly incredulous at the kid's ability.

The braided fifteen year old seemed to understand what he was saying because with a smile he answered almost nonchalantly.

"You breathe really loudly."

Sirius did a double-take when he saw violet eyes glittering with a familiar light.

Not even a second passed before Sirius started giggling somewhat maniacally.

Heero watched as Harry buried his face in his arms, cursing rather loudly at his rotten luck. The Perfect Soldier wasn't sure whether he should be amused or worried, he was positive that whatever was going on was most likely considered impossible, but then again everything that had happened in the last few days seemed to wish to ignore the basic laws of nature also.

He scowled as his mind provided him with the memories of the last few days, bringing less than pleasant reminders of everything.

* * *

_Flashback_

He had been careless. _Distracted. _His mind supplied needlessly, causing him to clench his fists angrily.

That lack of attention was what cost him. He had been surrounded and disarmed and from there he was bound and gagged -much to his embarrassment.

To make sure he couldn't get out they sedated him heavily using a newer drug to override his defenses.

When he had woken up he was surprised to find that he wasn't back in that cell but rather he was laying in a comfortable bed, his wounds treated with care, laying besides his lover.

Confused he had woken his braided partner to ask where they were or how they had gotten him. But before he could ask anything Duo beat him to the questioning. He was surprised with what he learned from that single question.

"Heero! When did you get back?"

_When did he get back? _What the hell did that mean?

"Duo?" He questioned groggily, still somewhat suffering from the long-term effects of the sedatives. his strange behavior seemed to snap Duo out of his growing excitement and relief.

Duo pushed his plated hai over his shoulder to get a better look at his boyfriend. Normally bright violet eyes dark with concern.

"Hee-chan? What's wrong? You're not hurt are you?" Heero went to say he was fine but decided otherwise when his arm and shoulder flared with sudden pain.

To his credit he didn't even flinch, his only show of pain was to take a deeper breath.

Despite that though Duo still noticed. Violet orbs narrowed before darting over his lovers exhausted body, looking for anything that needed treatment.

He backed off when he noticed that everything had already been cared for. Instead he sat up and tilted his head to the side, curious.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got home?" He sounded accusing but Heero knew better. He simply gave a grunt in response, still trying to sort everything out.

Instead of answering directly Heero proffered another question instead. "Where are we?"

He heard Duo's intake of breath as he finally caught up with what his partner wasn't saying.

"You don't remember getting here?"He demanded, just to be sure.

Heero nodded in confirmation, "Last thing I remember was being captured on my way out..." confused Prussian blue eyes darting back and forth to take in his surrounding, Duo followed his lead only to stop when something registered in his mind.

"How the hell did somebody move me without my noticing?" He questioned, alarmed at the possibility. Despite appearances to the opposite he was an extremely light sleeper, he had to be with the life he led.

They both reached for their respective guns, relieved that they hadn't been taken away. With a nod they each went to search the house only to run into Trowa, Quatre and Wufei halfway through clearing the less than classy house.

It was a matter of seconds to confirm that they were who they said they were through a series of several questions that only they could answer.

As soon as they were positive they hid their various weapons (guns, knives and swords) on their person, each having conveniently cleared a separate part of the small building before they met and therefore ensuring there was nobody but themselves in the small house.

That was when Duo spotted the small calender hanging beside the door to the kitchen, displaying images of common birds in Great Britain.

Guns were whipped out once more as Duo let out a slew of curses, each more creative than the last.

It was a matter of seconds for the other four to locate what had set Duo off.

Wufei was second to find the problem.

Black eyes were wide as they took in the think booklet nailed to the flowery wall paper. A single bird -Steller's Eider, if the caption was anything to go by- was looking out, it's white and black feathers ruffled slightly with a light breeze. His gaze traveled down to the date: July 31st, 1995?

"What the hell?"

* * *

Next Time-

_Chapter 3: Answers Herald Questions_

So, here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long. My teachers decided to load me with _six _different projects all at the same time just two days after I posted chapter one. As you can see I've been a little busy and I'm still not done -sigh-. Thank you to those who reviewed I really appreciate it. I'm actually surprised at the turnout for just one chapter, over seven hundred hits in just three short weeks! Thanks also to my wonderful beta KlutzyKat who made sure this was in better shape than my first version of chapter one. As a little side note, I'm sorry if Heero or one of the other pilots seems a little OOC, I'm not really used to writing their characters. If they are exceedingly so please let me know. For those of you who didn't get the message last time for whatever reason my profile holds the majority of the stories I'm currently writing and plan to post at one time or another as well as the status of each chapter and when I plan to post them. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed!

_Fates Illusion_

_P.S. _I've gotten a few reviews who have said that the last scene is confusing. I'm sorry! That last scene was a _pain_ to write and I have my trash can full of papers on that _one scene_ to prove it too. I'm trying to rewrite it right now and make it better but it might be a while because it's still being a nuisance. Basically the entire scene was a flashback of two days before the G-boys meet Harry and Sirius where instead of being out on missions or running around one of Quatre's various homes they wake up to find themselves in a small home in Suburbia in the year 1995. In other words they were somehow pulled back into the past. How or why, they don't know _yet_.

Sorry again for the confusion and I hope this clears things up. I'll fix that scene as soon as I figure out how I want to write what's on my mind.


	3. Answers Herald Questions

_**Rising Sun**_

_Fate's Illusion_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I am merely playing with other people's toys, using them in my own twisted games. Anything you recognize most probably belongs to somebody else, except the plots, those are mine.

**Dialog Key:**

"Blah..." - Talking in English

"_Blah..." _- Talking in Japanese

"_-Blah...-" _- Talking in Parseltongue

_.:Blah...:. _- Communicating using Hand Signs and Signals

_Blah –_ Thoughts, Emphasis, Writing or Spells

_\"Blah"/ _- Television or Radio Playing

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Answers Herald Questions_

Harry stared around the street nervously, he had been following the one they had all referred to as 01 for the past five minutes, Sirius beside him looking rather perky considering the fact he was walking in the open, fully exposed.

Emerald eyes slid from number two to four -his own current residence- and then on to six, half expecting on of the neighbors to come out and scream bloody murder for something that Dudley had done that the Dursley's had blamed on him.

He felt a long finger poke him in the back reminding him to keep walking and with a sigh he complied.

He had been hoping his Order guard, one Nymphadora Tonks (thankfully), would be able to help get her cousin and his godson out of this situation. Unfortunately he now realized that wouldn't be happening. By the feel of her aura, which while weaker than normal was still going strong, he figured that during the initial Death Eater strike they must have incapacitated her. She wasn't going to be able to help anyone until someone was able to remove whatever curse had been cast.

Knowing that there was still a possibility of attack his hand automatically strayed to the holster Sirius had gotten him to hold his wand. Unfortunately his hand came up empty. Grim frown marring his face, Harry turned to face the one who had introduced himself as 02.

The braided teen was standing beside Sirius, both of the Wizards slender wands twirling away in his hands, his stance alert but his expression decidedly calm.

Harry twitched at the thought of someone else handling his wand while he remained out in the open.

The perfect target.

With a scowl he looked to his left where the blond Arab walked, his face serene and his focus relaxed but wary.

Behind them stood the uni-banged teen; side by side with the katana wielding Asian, both tense and ready to dive into action if the situation called for it.

"So," Harry started, glancing to the boy in front of him, dubbed 01 by the other newcomers. "Where exactly are you taking us?" his eyes temporarily strayed to number 15, the home of that crazy old bat Arabella Figg before snapping back to focus on the teen walking ahead of him.

He didn't miss the looks traded between the other four before 02 turned to answer, albeit much more quietly than was expected of the hyper active brunette. "Number 19 Privet Drive." He stated cheerily pointing several houses down the road to a plain two story white home, similar to all the others with the exception of a Weeping Willow in the front yard, it's long swaying branches obscuring the view of the windows from the upper story.

Harry blinked in surprised recognition. "I didn't think anybody had moved there." He stated almost casually as he turned automatically to address the two friendlier looking of their five new companions. He noted the others trading uneasy glances at this statement, filing it away for future thought.

They chose not to answer, leaving their two guests in the dark.

It wasn't even a minute later that they were inside the house and being led to the living room. They were shoved, none too gently, into chairs in the center of the room, positioned before all of the suspicious muggles.

"Start explaining." 01 ordered, Prussian blue eyes steely with determination.

* * *

Heero watched as Harry and who he assumed was Sirius blink in surprise before looking at each other questioningly.

His eyes narrowed at the continued silence, a sure sign that he was getting thoroughly pissed off.

Harry seemed to notice though because with a sigh he looked up, normally vibrant emerald orbs dark with resignation.

"What do you want to know?"

Duo, ever the inquisitive one, was the first to ask a question, violet eyes bight with interest. "What were those lights from earlier?"

Heero watched in silence as the kid deliberated in answering. If he wasn't trained to look for the signs he would have figured that Harry was trying to formulate a believable lie. Just to be sure though Heero glanced over to Quatre, quirking an eyebrow in a silent query.

Winner simply shook his head in the negative, having understood what Heero was asking for, but his frown suggested there was more than just hesitation involved with the long pause.

Eyes narrowing even further, the pilot of Wing turned back to regard the green-eyed teen with something akin to suspicion.

Sirius caught the look Heero was sending to his godson and before he could suppress his protective instincts a snarl ripped from his throat, the sound surprisingly similar to his Grim form.

Harry sent him a warning glance but said nothing. Sirius' response was to give him a Look. After all, it was bad enough he had to face all of this with his own world he shouldn't be getting it from muggles as well.

His godson simply rolled his eyes and turned back to face his interrogators, determined to follow up on his earlier decision. Looking directly at Duo he opened his mouth to speak.

"Those _lights_, as you called them, are the visible aspects of a curse or charm cast by a Wizard."

He watched the five carefully as they tried to wrap their minds around what they were saying, looking for any sign that they might take what he had said negatively.

The only blond was the first to snap out of it, automatically hiding his surprise and disbelief behind a cool facade. As soon as he had regained at least some control over his emotions (and his Space Heart) he asked the next question. "Are you saying... that what we saw... was _Magic_?" His voice was slightly higher pitched than normal but otherwise he seemed calm and collected.

Harry relaxed slightly when they didn't seem ready to want to bun his at some stake. While he could handle some fire with a Flame Freezing charm he didn't want to risk having to face the Ministry, especially with his current popularity with the Minister. It would most likely end badly. For which party you might ask? It was hard to tell.

As the silence grew Harry snapped out of his thoughts to give them a mischievous grin that could match Duo's when he came up with a prank and was well into putting the plan into action. That look sent chills up the spines of all of those around him, except for Sirius, the Marauder wore a look of pride. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Several jaws went slack in surprise at even the suggestion that Magic might be real. To boys who lived off of science to survive, presenting to them the idea that something like Magic existed was a little hard for them to grasp.

Deciding that he needed some proof to truly believe the ever stoic Trowa stepped in speaking two simple words, "Prove it."

Harry got the distinct feeling that the uni-banged teenager was not one for words.

With a frown the Wizard in training looked him directly in the eyes and replied, "I can't--"

A snort from Heero interrupted anything else he might have said. With an annoyed glare to Wing's pilot Harry forged on, regardless of what criticizing he might receive from these five. "I'm still underage." He supplied, tone slightly apologetic. "You want proof?" He paused long enough to let them express their interest before turning to Sirius with a smirk, "Ask Padfoot."

Sirius groaned as the spotlight was suddenly thrust onto him.

"I see how it is, traitor." Harry traded his glare with a 'Devil May Care' grin, choosing not to say anything.

With a roll of mischievous sapphire eyes the Black Lord vanished and in his place sat a large black dog, tongue lolling out one side of his mouth, shaggy black tail wagging slightly in amusement.

As quiet reigned in the room Harry contemplated transfiguring a pin and dropping it on the ground, just to see if he could hear it. Unfortunately, before he could truly make his decision the American started bouncing around excitedly, never deterred for long -no matter what was thrown his way.

"That was so _cool_! Can all magic people do that?"

Despite the still somewhat serious situation Harry couldn't help giving a full blown grin, enjoying the braided American's exuberance to the display.

"As far as I know anybody can become an Animagus with the proper training but it all depends on your Magic and personality. The Magic used by Animagus is one of three branches that aren't monitored by the Ministry excessively."

At their blank looks Harry laughed and tried to elaborate.

"The Ministry of Magic, in all its glory," Nobody missed his sarcastic drawl. "was created almost four centuries ago with several purposes in mind, one of which was to maintain the secrecy of our world. To keep that secret they keep a strict eye on all underage magic. Nobody expected the esteemed Pure Bloods, the nobles of our society, to be displeased; after all they were the ones who demanded that out world be hidden."

He gave a sardonic smile, "It didn't take long for them to gain a foothold in the Ministry through the use of bribes and threats. From there they instituted their own laws. That strict watch on underage magic shifted to focus solely on the muggleborns, the punishment for violating the rules became more severe.

"But there were some muggleborns who held quite a bit of power themselves and they were able to slip in a few loopholes on the restrictions of Magic.

"The practice of Mind Magic is permitted as long as the abilities aren't abused. Wandless Magic or the use of Magic without a wand is also allowed but that is very limited unless the user is extremely powerful so it's pretty much a forgotten Magic anyway. Finally we have abilities. The use of abilities and their own special branches of Magic, while monitored, are permitted so long as it's not taken advantage of."

He rolled his eyes heavenward before continuing, "The Animagus Magic -thankfully- falls under two of those allowed Magics. It's considered Wandless Transfiguration (The use of Magic to change one thing into something else) as well as an ability, at least once you've completed the tedious process of acquiring that ability."

02 was still grinning when Harry finished and 04 was quickly joining him but 01 was not as pleased, remembering the earlier scene from just that afternoon.

"If secrecy was so important..." He started, his tone slightly condescending, "Then why were you all casting spells in a non-magical playground?"

Harry frowned slightly. "They cast detection wards as well as repellent wards..." Noticing their questioning looks he gave more details. "They're wards designed to keep muggles away. Normally Death Eater's wouldn't be concerned with the safety of muggles but..." He hesitated for several seconds before forging on regardless. "Voldemort's laying low right now. It's best not to do things that would automatically be connected to him."

Trowa looked to Wufei his one visible brow hiked up beyond his hairline. The braided Asian noticed the look and turned to face their main source of information with furrowed brows. "Who is this... Voldemort, was it?"

Tilting his head to the side slightly, Harry examined them all with sharp eyes silently searching for any sign that they would betray the trust he might give them. Whatever he found seemed to satisfy him because with a grim smile he complied in telling them the tale of the most feared Wizard in a century.

"Voldemort, formerly Tom Marvolo Riddle, was-- is" He quickly corrected with a frown, "a Dark Lord, the worst in a century. He's a half blood born from the Gaunts -a pureblood family descended from Slytherin's line- and the Riddles -a purely muggle family. Most of his childhood is still unknown but what I've been able to gather so far suggests that he led a less than pleasant life in an orphanage. I'm guessing by facts I gathered later that his father (who he killed along with his grandparents when he was sixteen) abandoned his mother after having got her pregnant. Why? I have no idea. My best guess involves his discovery of Magic.

"Anyways, the mother dies after giving birth to dear old Tom leaving him in the orphanage where he lived until he came of age at seventeen." He paused to gather his thoughts before carrying on. "He was exceptionally spiteful with his lot in life. When he learned of Magic he began to hate, and because of his hate for muggles he hated muggleborns. And from there it went on to half bloods. Rather than hating himself he began to view himself as a Pure Blood, especially after he learned of his lineage.

"He believed himself to be a Pure Blood of the highest caliber, the last descendant of Lord Salazar Slytherin himself." At this he shared a secretive smile with Sirius but it vanished quickly as he continued with his history lesson.

"That was around the time that he fashioned his new name. When he graduated Hogwarts, the school I attend now, actually, he fell off the radar for a little bit before several years later word started to spread that Slytherin's Heir was amassing an army to rid the world of those of muggle blood or with no Magic coursing through their veins."

He clenched his fists angrily, emerald eyes blazing with fury.

"That was around the time my parents were in school."

* * *

Next Time -

_Chapter 4: Unwanted Meetings_

And that's it for Chapter 3! I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I have been loaded with several different projects all due within the same time period. On top of that Midterm Exams are coming up so I'm swamped with more homework and studying.

Anyways, thanks to **desartratt, **ariannalupin,** KlutzyKat **(my wonderful beta)**, **Mimaindi,** BOOMrobotdog, **kirallie,** Shadowed Tigress, **Utena-Puchiko-nyu,** Rocky Oberlin, **Haunt of twilight,** gemlou137, **Firefly-chan,** RandomTopic, **jacann,** BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, **momocolady,** Aurora Selene Potter-Malfoy, **iluvchocs,** cola, **Ilikeyaoi,** Tink da Pixi, **PleiadesWolfe,** Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, **Laesk for reviewing, they really help me to write this story.

On that note, something in this chapter doesn't sit right with me and I'm not quite sure what it is yet. Any suggestions? I probably won't be able to fix it immediately but when I get the chance I'll work on it. Your input would be much appreciated because quite frankly I'm at a loss of what to do. This is one of the reasons it took such a long period to release it. Now, I figure I'll just ask you all.

Also, a note to those who submitted (or will submit) reviews anonymously, if you would like a response can you leave me an e-mail address so I can send you my thanks or even answers to questions you might have?

Last message, my updating is obviously going to be slower with school and everything else going on, I'll try and give you an accurate time to expect the next release on my profile but it all depends on what life throws at me.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!

_Fates Illusion_


End file.
